Turnos
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Lelouch x Rollo. "Basta, por favor, hermano", piensa para sí mismo, sin estar muy seguro de lo que significa y deseando no averiguarlo. Dub con.


******Turnos**

Era invierno y ambos estaban helados por la falta de abrigo cuando salieron a armar muñecos de nieve con el resto de los miembros del Consejo. Ropas húmedas. Rollo pensaba que no le cabía tanta felicidad en el cuerpo. Tampoco que podía reírse tanto. Ni ser abrazado. Nunca festejó Navidad ni recibió regalos. V.V. lo trataba como a un objeto y él nunca lo reprochó tampoco. Quizás esperaba aquello desde siempre, pero como no lo tuvo jamás, tampoco sabía cómo pedirlo.

-Ve a tomar un baño, Rollo. Vas a enfermarte.- Lelouch, moviéndose hacia la cocina para preparar té.

-Ya voy, hermanito.-Casi cantaba. ¿Podía volver a matar después de experimentar aquella ternura?-Pero…¿no deberías bañarte también?

Las ropas de Lelouch también se habían llenado de nieve y su piel hubo entrado en contacto con el frío. Lo pensó por un momento, contemplando la cafetera.

-Supongo que podemos compartir la ducha o usar uno de los baños sauna de la Academia. No creo que a Milly le importe, si tenemos las llaves de casi todas las instalaciones.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Rollo ante la sugerencia y comenzó a temblar.

-No me digas que te da vergüenza. ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! Hasta hace unos años, incluso me encargaba de asearte.

"Querrás decir que la bañabas a ella" y el odio lo colmó de repente, al imaginarlo haciendo correr el agua por su piel delicada, la de Nunnally, su verdadera hermana con esa sonrisa de mosca muerta, festejando insulsamente un tesoro cuyo valor no terminaba de comprender.

El agua caliente llena la tina y las burbujas la cubren de rosado fragante, sepultando levemente las partes privadas de Rollo. El ambiente ayuda a disimular que sigue nervioso. Su hermano carece de pudor, pasando una figura angulosa a palmos del rostro de Rollo, enjabonándose y ofreciéndole tallar su espalda, a lo que se niega efusivo. Eventualmente Lelouch suspira y rodea sus hombros, apoyándose contra los mosaicos donde los muchachos griegos parecen insinuar algo por lo que Rollo estaría encantado de arrancarlos con el cuchillo de hacer trabajos fieros. El silencio cae sobre los dos, pese a la radio que trata de disimular los ruidos de la tubería y los golpes amortiguados de los cuerpos en la tina. El calor tortura a Rollo, que jadea cada vez que Lelouch se mueve sobre él, inocentemente.

"Basta, por favor, hermano", piensa para sí mismo, sin estar muy seguro de lo que significa y deseando no averiguarlo. Pero Lelouch parece tan cómodo, tan satisfecho de sí mismo, tan ignorante de lo que sucede, tan abstraído en sus (escasos) problemas (una virtud de ese olvido forzado, además de Rollo, que se ubica en la lista positiva reluctantemente: no todos tienen un asesino a sueldo de los mejores cuidándoles los talones, pese a que sus órdenes sean estrictas con respecto al destino de Lelouch si recupera la memoria), que no hace caso, no retrocede, no se preocupa, induciendo a Rollo a pensar que es él mismo un histérico al fijarse tanto en la cercanía que lo corroe.

-Rollo…-Lelouch le clava esa mirada que no tiene nada que envidiarle al agua caliente, en la que Rollo casi se desmaya. Le toma el rostro entre las manos, sonriéndole, cada vez más cerca.-…somos hermanos. Hemos pasado la vida juntos. Y sin embargo, cuando estamos como ahora…-el aliento tan cercano, las lágrimas que quieren salirse, sus manos paralizadas que en realidad quieren empujarlo y…-…no puedo creerlo. ¿Sabes de la leyenda que tienen los Onces con respecto a la reencarnación?-la parte baja del cuerpo le quema. Lelouch, sus manos en el cuello, las ondas de su calor acercándose más a Rollo, enervando cada palmo de su ser.-Quizás a veces soy tan posesivo contigo porque fuimos amantes en nuestra otra vida.-el corazón de Rollo se retuerce y este no entiende, pero al menos Lelouch se ha alejado y qué pena, qué dolor, qué dureza inexplicable allá abajo, cómo hará para salir disimulándolo…-Estoy bromeando. Ahora, creo que sería mejor que talláramos tus muslos. Tu manera de cuidarte la piel no es recomendable, Rollo.

Una esponja. Él estaba allí, tan cerca, de nuevo.

-Yo…-oh, no. No ahí, no frotando. Rollo odiaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Detestaba que lo tocaran y era capaz de derramar sangre para evitarlo. ¿Pero cómo con su hermanito?

-Shhhh…solo será un momento. ¿No recuerdas cuando éramos niños?-Rollo, si no lo hubieran hecho herramienta, sería todavía uno. Se mordió los labios, jadeando, hasta que un gusto metálico le llegó a la lengua. Lelouch le limpió el mentón con una sonrisa que le asustó, al punto de que casi detiene el tiempo para escapar del agua, de ese trozo de estopa que se frotaba contra él objetivamente.-Tú, yo y…alguien más. Con nosotros, ¿verdad? Un niño. –sacudió la cabeza, algo desconcertado y Rollo, en un impulso furioso y hambriento, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos temblorosos mientras que ese movimiento seguía impune, haciéndole arquear las caderas, sumergiéndolo en algo más caliente que esa agua y sin duda más rojo que lo que corría por sus venas, tan diferente a lo de Lelouch, frío y azul, impávido, divertido con su tortura. Finalmente terminó, soltando un chillido que le ahogaron con la mano libre, volviendo a acariciarle los cabellos, llevando su frente a descansar en el cuello de su falso hermano.-Bueno, supongo que no importa, Rollo.-le besó la frente y Rollo quiso ahogarse cuando le alcanzó la misma esponja que había usado para "asearle", por debajo del agua y guió el agarre hacia sus propias caderas.-Sería lógico que ahora me tallaras a mí, ¿verdad, Rollo?

Una verdad amarga y Rollo la saboreó con los ojos húmedos, disimulados por el ambiente, obedeciendo como si fuera una orden. Lo era. La más dulce que nunca le hubieran dado. Y cuánto dolía, sin embargo.


End file.
